The Great Debate Prep
"The Great Debate Prep" is the seventeenth episode of Carmilla's ''second season. It aired on July 29th, 2015. Logline When JP informs everyone that the Board intends to sell 15% of the Silas Students' Bodies, the gang comes up with a plan for Vordenberg to battle Mattie in a verbal debate to unseat her from the Board Chair position. Synopsis With this new information, Laura and the others attempt to find an oversight that can give them what they need to stop Mattie from taking the student's bodies, but unfortunately, the Charter keeps them from doing so. Laura suggests a mass evacuation, but LaFontaine points out that the last time they attempted fleeing the campus they ended up stranded in the mountains. Laura instead suggests they stage another protest, but remembers that after the last protest's results, she would not have the ability to rally support from the students. J.P. then mentions a part of the Silas Charter that gives them the ability to remove the Chair, either by way of a unanimous vote, or through defeating the Chair holder in conflict. The others know that they do not have the weapons or physical strength to stand against Mattie in combat, nor do they have the political support to defeat her in a vote. J.P. then points out that it has to be ''conflict, not combat, meaning that a verbal debate would give them what they need to defeat Mattie. He nominates Vordenberg as their champion, with the latter agreeing to the notion. Vordenberg immediately makes everyone doubt their decision by going off on a tangent, recounting another one of his stories, forcing Laura to cut him off, pointing out they need to prepare. A montage of various shots display Laura and Danny attempting, with varying degrees of success, to get Vordenberg ready for the debate. Sometime later, after Vordenberg's training has been put on hold, Laura says they need more information on the budget cuts, tasking Perry to find anything in the newspaper files. Vordenberg starts talking about something, but Danny, not excited by the prospect of another story from him, suggests they take a break. Vordenberg leaves the room, and in his absence, Danny and Laura sulk in despair due to their lack of progress with the man, and a lack of information and support means their chances of success are very low. Carmilla sarcastically applauds them from her place on the couch, before getting up and taunting them over their actions. Laura almost falls for the taunt, but Danny stops her from doing anything too rash. Just as they are about to get Vordenberg and resume their training for the debate, Perry rushes into the room. Noting the prior trend of Perry rushing into the room, Laura wonders if she was hurt or attacked again, but she assures the duo that she’s okay. She reveals that while looking through the files, she found something of use, presenting it to them. Laura and Danny both look excited when they see what she found, and are now confident of their victory. Cast *Elise Bauman as Laura Hollis *Natasha Negovanlis as Carmilla Karnstein *Sharon Belle as Danny Lawrence *Kaitlyn Alexander as S. LaFontaine *Annie Briggs as Lola Perry *Aaron Chartrand as J.P. Armitage *Ian D. Clark as Baron Vordenberg Cultural References Quotes Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes